1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of computers and, particularly, to a new computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the coming of the information and computer age, almost all of the students and white-collar workers need a computer. They always sit in the school or the office for 7 or 8 hours, keeping their eyes on the small displays of the computers all the time, which may cause shortsightedness. Furthermore, their necks are kept immobile, which may cause cervical spondylosis. What is worse it that after meal they just use their fingers before their computers without doing any exercise, which may cause fat body and increase the probability of hypertension, heart disease, and so on. All of these violate natural rules of a human being, that is, the body of a human being needs an appropriate amount of exercise, greatly increase the fee of social insurance for medical care which is unaffordable to the country, and make the people become fat and ugly and further result in a vicious cycle of the psychology and physiology.